Hall-effect elements (simply, “Hall elements” or “Hall devices”) are examples of magnetoelectric converting element. Configured to convert magnetic signals (or fields) into electric signals, Hall elements are used in a wide range of fields as current sensors or motor rotation angle sensors. A conventional Hall element may include a substrate, a cross-shaped magnetosensitive component (magnetosensitive layer) provided on the substrate, and terminal conductors in electrical connection with the magnetosensitive component.
To incorporate the conventional Hall element in a magnetoelectric transducer module, the terminal conductors may be bonded to a module substrate by soldering, for example. The problem is that the bonded portions are prone to stress concentration during the manufacture or in use of the magnetoelectric transducer module. A significant stress concentration may degrade the performance of the Hall element, possibly resulting in erroneous output power.
Further, such a magnetoelectric transducer module may suffer the ingress of moisture or Sn contained in the solder into the Hall device in use, for example. As a result, the resistance between the terminal conductors of the Hall device may be altered to improper values to reduce the magnetic sensitivity of the Hall device.